


Przemawiając językami

by lucky_one



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian, Fluff, M/M, Samifer Week 2012
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_one/pseuds/lucky_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam próbuje mówić do Lucyfera po enochiańsku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przemawiając językami

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speaking In Tongues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536150) by [fuckyeahlucifersupernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural). 



> **Prompt by msbrokenbrightside** : Pierwszy raz, gdy Sam mówi po enochiańsku do Lucyfera. Być może zna ten język z czasu, gdy Lucyfer był w nim lub skądś indziej. Chciałabym wiedzieć, jaka według was byłaby reakcja Lucyfera.

Lucyfer oglądał wątpliwie dekoracyjną narzutę pod nimi wraz z jej dziwacznymi łatami w bożonarodzeniowych kolorach, pociętymi w różne kształty. Patrzył na nią z niechęcią, co i rusz spoglądając w bok na drugą osobę zajmującą łóżko. Sam siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, mocno skupiając się na tekście rozpostartym na jego kolanach, mrużąc oczy nad nieznanym pismem. Był pewny, że potrafi go przeczytać, że ich minione połączenie pozwoliło pewnym umiejętnościom i wiedzy przedostać się przez cienką membranę, która ich oddzielała. Lucyfer podchodził do tego sceptycznie, ale Sam stawał się nieznośnie podekscytowany, jeśli był w stanie zrozumieć słowo po arabsku.

Dotykając Sama choć jednym palcem, dawał mu ten ekstra dopalacz, sprawiając, że wierzył w to, iż potrafi czytać w innych językach. W rzeczywistości to Lucyfer czytał za niego, a ten tekst był niemożliwie nudny. Mimo to, blondyn cieszył się masowaniem lędźwi Sama i w ten sposób osiągnęli chwilę pokoju między sobą.  
Osobliwy dźwięk nagle wydobył się z Sama i Lucyfer tym razem skierował swoje spojrzenie na Winchestera. - Słucham? - uniósł brew, obserwując, jak łowca marszczy brwi i pociera czoło.

Sam wyglądał na niespokojnego, zamykając oczy i próbując z całych sił pomyśleć o tym, co do licha właśnie powiedział. Brzmiało jak okropna zbitka sylab. Więź z Samem, którą próbował wzmocnić, nie przekazywała upadłemu archaniołowi, co Winchester próbował zdziałać.

Brunet obrócił się tak, że był teraz zwrócony twarzą do zaciekawionego mężczyzny, wziął głęboki oddech i powoli spróbował jeszcze raz. Zakończył pytającym tonem, patrząc na Lucyfera w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, z nadzieją, że wypowiedział to we właściwy sposób. Lecz Lucyfer jedynie patrzył na niego zdziwiony, po czym wstał i spojrzał na tekst w dłoniach Sama. Nie. Wyłącznie arabski. To, co opuściło usta Sama, było czystym enochiańskim i nie rozumiał, jakim cudem Sam to wymówił.  
\- C-co powiedziałem? Czy to -- cholera, pomieszałem coś - Sam zmartwił się, zasmucony reakcją Lucyfera na cokolwiek, co, do jasnej cholery, wyrwało mu się.

Jasnobłękitne oczy zauważyły zmartwienie malujące się na ładnej twarzy Sama. Blondyn milczał, szukając jakiejś podpowiedzi i, rozluźniając ciało, wyciągnął rękę, żeby zabrać starożytny tekst z jego dłoni. Chłodną ręką objął twarz Winchestera, przysuwając się na kolanach bliżej do łowcy, rozchmurzając czoło. Diabeł zachichotał z czułością, spoglądając ze szczerym zadowoleniem na Sama Winchestera przed złożeniem delikatnego pocałunku.  
\- Nie, wymówiłeś to idealnie - upewnił go cichym głosem Lucyfer wyszemrał coś w odpowiedzi w usta Sama, cudownie pełne i nieskazitelne. Sprawiło to, że Sam dostał gęsiej skórki na ramionach, towarzyszącej gorącemu dreszczowi przebiegającemu przez jego kręgosłup za każdym razem, gdy Lucyfer mówi w swojej ojczystej mowie. Ale co on powiedział? Winchester zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć język. Męczył się z zaimkami i poddał się, gdy zobaczył na zniewalającej twarzy archanioła szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Co powiedziałeś? - Sam wreszcie przyznał się do porażki, a zaraźliwy uśmiech Lucyfera sprawił, że też się uśmiechnął.  
\- Powiedziałem: _„Ja też cię kocham."_

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem zaledwie tłumaczem, wszystkie kudosy należą się orginalnym twórcom.


End file.
